A escondidas
by Cereza del pastel
Summary: Uub y Pan son novios al decidir tomarse un tiempo del arduo entrenamiento con Gokú e ir en busca de las esferas del dragon tienen un encuentro muy especial.


Este One Shot lo escribí para participar en el concurso que se llama las delicias de Majin Buu de la página Dragon Ball Fanfics.

 **A escondidas**

Después de un arduo entrenamiento con su querido abuelito, siguieron la sugerencia que inesperadamente de él mismo surgió.

.

.

.

 _—_ _Chicos, han entrenado muy duro pero, creo que debemos tomar un descanso._

 _Uub y Pan se miraron incrédulos, pues definitivamente no se esperaban tal sugerencia por parte de Gokú, pues como bien sabemos él raramente tomaba descansos en cuanto a convertirse en más fuerte se trataba._

 _—_ _Pero abuelito pensé que nos entrenarías por un año y apenas llevamos seis meses._

 _El mayor colocó una mano tras su cabeza y rió un poco antes de decir la verdadera razón de su decisión._

 _—_ _Es verdad pero, Chi Chi me ha pedido que los deje disfrutar de su juventud un rato y también que vaya a trabajar en el campo por un par de días para traer dinero a casa. Ya conoces a tu abuela pero, creo que tiene razón. ¿Porqué no hacen lo que los chicos de su edad suelen hacer? Como ir al cine o al parque— sugirió haciendo que las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaran pues Gokú claramente sugería que hicieran algo juntos…— O podrían ir en busca de alguna aventura, como buscar las esferas del dragón—_

.

.

.

Y por esa razón los dos habían decidido encaminarse a la aventura de buscar las esferas del dragón, aunque Pan se cuestionaba las razones de su abuelo y su insistencia en que hicieran algo junto, acaso ya se habría dado cuenta de las veces en las que se escapaban por las noches a contar las estrellas del cielo después de los entrenamientos, o las miradas tiernas que Uub le dirigía y los pequeños pero tiernos detalles que tenía con ella, o peor aún, quizá los habría visto besándose en el bosque.

De tan solo pensarlo su rostro se enrojecía pues aún no estaba lista para que su familia conociera el secreto de que ella y Uub eran novios.

 _"_ _Tri,Tri,tri" el característico sonido del radar del dragón que les anunciaba que estaban acercándose a la esfera que les hacía falta, interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven Pan que volaba a la par del tímido moreno que desde hace mas de quince minutos no decía palabra alguna._

 _La muchachita detuvo su vuelo asombrada pues después de reconocer un poco el lugar, deducía en donde se encontraba las esfera, se trataba del Templo de Kamisama._

 _Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa llena de complicidad y volaron más rápido ahora que sabían la ubicación exacta y antes de entrar al templo decidieron que la aventura sería más divertida si tomaban la esfera del dragón prestada._

 _No querían ser rudos con Kamisama o Mister Popo pero conociéndolos sabían que probablemente al hacerse presentes, la adquisición del místico artefacto les tomaría más tiempo. Así que entrarían, tomarían la esfera, dejarían una nota, cumplirían quien sabe cual deseo y después en un año regresarían la esfera del dragón._

 _Y así lo hicieron como bandidos entraron a hurtadillas, escondiéndose tras las sombras que les ofrecía la noche, llegaron hasta el templo y tomaron la esfera, entre risitas como pequeños niños que acababan de hacer una travesura se escondían detrás de las columnas, preparándose para escapar y justo cuando Uub se disponía para correr al borde de la plataforma para saltar al vacío, sintió la mano de la joven que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago, seguido de un fuerte jaloneo y de ahí todo fue confuso, no sabía que había sucedido pues de un momento a otro se encontraba en el piso de una habitación oscura debajo de Pan quien se encontraba sentada en su cintura y cubría su boca con sus manos._

 _Uub la miró sorprendida y la muchacha se concentraba en cerrar la puerta mientras escuchaba a un Mr. Popo que se acercaba a la habitación en donde se encontraban, espío por el pequeño espacio que ofrecía la puerta entre abierta y observo que el famoso asistente de Dendé se sentaba en el jardín justo en frente a la puerta que los escondía, el hombre colocaba un incienso y se sentaba en posición de flor de loto dispuesto a orar._

 _Pan se mordió los labios, al pensar que los atraparían en su travesura, mientras Uub nervioso por la posición en la que se encontraba, esperaba saber que es lo que Pan veía._

 _—_ _Es Mr. Popo, está rezando en el jardín de enfrente, seguro nos descubrirá si salimos ahora—_

 _susurraba Pan nerviosa._

 _Uub que tenía la sangre subida a la cabeza por el hecho de que la muchacha aún se encontraba sobre su cintura, tragó saliva…_

 _—_ _Entonces ¿Esperaremos hasta que se vaya?— pregunto en susurros y Pan al ver su rostro enrojecido y la posición en la que se encontraba se levantó de un salto y con las mejillas rojas como las rosas del jardín de Mr. Popo tan solo levantó los hombros y miró hacia el otro lado mientras ayudaba a su novio a levantarse del piso._

 _—_ _Lo siento— susurro ella tratando de ser sutil._

 _El muchacho la tomó de la mano —Tranquila Pan, esperemos entonces— la invito a sentarse en el sillón de lo que parecía ser una pequeña y poco usada recepción._

 _Sin pensarlo demasiado Pan accedió y se sentó junto a Uub esperando a que Mr. Popo terminara con sus cánticos y oraciones, al tiempo que Uub le abrazaba y la tomaba de la mano, sin embargo el tiempo pasó y pasó, los minutos se convirtieron en horas y no se escuchaba a Mr. Popo detenerse._

 _Los muchachos jugaban con sus manos, platicaron en susurros, Uub le acariciaba el cabello a Pan mientras esperaron sentados, caminaron alrededor de la habitación, se volvíeron a sentar, se volvían a levantar, uno recargado en la puerta y una caminaba detrás del sillón rozando con sus dedos la tela aterciopelada, los rincones por explorar se acabaron y los bostezos se hicieron presentes hasta que finalmente se durmieron abrazados sobre el pequeño pero cómodo sillón._

 _Así pasaron otro par de horas hasta que la joven Pan despertó y al recuperar sus sentidos se percató del silenció que había afuera de la habitación. Se frotó los ojos y miró el rostro del moreno, el cual la estrechaba fuertemente hacia su pecho, mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón sonrió, se sentía dichosa a su lado y no quería que este momento tan lleno de paz y dulzura terminara. Por que por primera vez se sentía enamorada y por primera vez era correspondida como ella deseaba._

 _Y como no enamorarse de Uub que se desvivía por ella y aunque su timidez a veces le dificultaba las cosas sobre todo en las cuestiones románticas, la pureza de su corazón lo hacían brillar hasta con los más mínimos detalles que con todo su amor le ofrecía a la joven Pan._

 _Con esto en mente, Pan acarició cariñosamente el rostro de Uub y le dedicó un dulce beso en los labios, el muchacho dormido correspondió el beso y poco a poco fue despertando al tiempo que el beso se convertía en uno cada vez más apasionado._

 _Entre dulces besos y caricias Uub se reincorporó y con sorpresa se percató de que no se trataba de un simple sueño, realmente estaba con ella y su amada Pan lo besaba con amor, con pasión y con deseo._

 _—_ _Pan— susurró él a su oído después que la muchachita con torpeza le quitó la camiseta y besaba su oido provocándole sensaciones de deseo que trataba de frenar pues bien sabía que Pan nunca había tenido ningún encuentro sexual.—¿Tu quieres que yo… que yo sea?— tartamudeaba presa del nerviosismo._

 _Pan sonrojada como un tomate y mordiéndose el labio inferior pues temía decir algo que arruinara el momento se limito a asentir con la cabeza._

 _—_ _Quiero estar contigo, como ya lo hemos hablado antes— dijo con timidez_

 _Enternecido, asombrado y al mismo tiempo abrumado por la inesperada situación en la que se encontraba accedió a la petición de su novia y como se lo había jurado a él mismo cuando llegara el momento sería el hombre más gentil, apasionado, cariñoso, delicado; él se había prometido entregarse a ella de tal manera que Pan supiese que había elegido al hombre correcto, a un hombre que la amaba y con el que tenia una relación que iba mas allá de lo sexual, del deseo, el quería que sintiera su entrega, su amor._

 _Y con esto en mente comenzó a entregarse a ella y a recibir su entrega, había nervios, torpeza por parte de los dos, cariñosas caricias, sonrisas, besos que iban y venían, que marcaban la piel de moreno; labios que se deslizaban sobre la blancura de la piel adolescente que presa de la sensación de ser la primera vez en ser besada y tocada de esa manera provocaba que naturalmente salieran tímidos gemidos de sus labios._

 _Apresurados se desprendieron de sus ropas._

 _El joven gentilmente acariciaba el torso desnudo de la virgen y mientras admiraba su natural belleza se sentó en el sillón invitándola a unirse en esa posición, ella sobre él, el sosteniéndola, complaciéndola, a su disposición._

 _La joven inexperta por un momento tembló, no presa de la duda si no más bien del nerviosismo, Uub se estaba esforzando por complacerla en todos los sentidos pero ella, ¿sería lo suficientemente capaz de complacerlo a pesar su inexperiencia?._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Uub la tomó de la mano._

 _—_ _Estas temblando ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?— se reincorporó el joven dispuesto a buscar sus prendas inmediatamente si es que Pan así lo desease._

 _La muchacha negó con la cabeza —No, no es eso—_

 _—_ _¿Estoy siendo muy brusco contigo, voy muy rápido?—_

 _La muchacha sonrió y comprendió que él se encontraba tan nervioso como ella._

 _—_ _No seas bobo, no es eso, solo estoy nerviosa … por que no se si voy a gustarte._

 _El la miró enternecido —Pan mírame como me tienes… ¡Me encantas!_

 _Acaricio su sonrisa y se fundieron en un beso. La muchacha se sentó sobre sus piernas al tiempo que exploraban sus labios y rozaban su intimidad, la humedad entre sus piernas y la dureza de su miembro indicaban que había llegado el momento de la unión, naturalmente se complementaron. La azabache refugió su rostro en el hombro del moreno, le abrazó con fuerza y mordió sus labios tratando de no dejar escapar un quejido de dolor, por que dolía, ardía; mas sin embargo decían los rumores que la primera vez así sería y que posteriormente el dolor se convertiría en una sensación meramente placentera._

 _Pero de momento no lo era, aunque Uub se esforzaba por ser cuidadoso entraba y salía con lentitud, con delicadeza, acariciaba su cintura, su espalda, le susurraba dulces palabras al oido, trataba de relajarla y con su paciencia y ternura lo logró._

 _Las sensaciones comenzaron a cambiar, las respiraciones se agitaban, las pieles se humedecían, los besos se intensificaban, los movimientos se aceleraban._

 _Uub estrechaba los glúteos de Pan con fuerza tratando de contenerse para no terminar el acto sin que ella llegara a su climax, mientras ella entre intensos gemidos le hacía saber que pronto llegaría, las embestidas de Pan se intensificaban y actuaba con cierta brusquedad en sus movimientos, había logrado perderse en el placer de sentir a su amado dentro de ella por primera vez y le gustaba; le gustaba lo que sus sentidos experimentaban, su cuerpo enardecido sentía una exquisita frescura ante los labios de Uub sobre su piel y finalmente llegó a su punto máximo de excitación, su cuerpo se estremeció; al percatarse de esto Uub finalmente salió y se descargó fuera del vientre. Se abrazó al pecho de su amada quien le acaricio con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente._

 _Aun agitado recargó su cabeza en el sillón y embelesado miró el rostro sonrojado de su chica._

 _—_ _Pan, lo que acaba de pasar fue… —acariciaba su cabello._

 _—_ _Maravilloso— dijo sonriente y él asintió con la cabeza. Se volvieron a besar con dulzura._

 _—_ _¿No estas arrepentida?— preguntó aún inseguro mientras comenzaban a vestirse._

 _—_ _Jamás— dijo ella con determinación. —¿Y tú, estas arrepentido?—_

 _—_ _Nooo, yo te amo Pan._

 _—_ _Y yo a ti— se miraron con complicidad y al escuchar el movimiento de la cerradura de la puerta en un brinco apresurado tomaron sus botas y corrieron hacia la puerta haciendo girar a Mr. Popo en su lugar._

 _—_ _Lo siento Mr. Popo, dejamos una nota que lo explica todo— grito Pan mientras ambos corrían hacia al borde de la plataforma celestial, se tomaron de la mano, y entre risas ambos brincaron hacia al vació dispuestos a emprender vuelo hacia el Monte Paoz._

 _FIN_

 _Hay me da nervios mil, espero que les haya gustado especialmente a los fans de esta parejita._

Bueno me voy colorada como una cereza.


End file.
